


Untitled

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [38]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Canonical Character Death, Community: writerverse, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Metafiction, Multi, Nightmares, Polyamory, Pop Culture, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo having a nightmare leads to a funny realization related to a shared fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158513) by [dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy). 



> **Title:** Untitled  
>  **Prompt:** alternate realities  
>  **Bonus?** n  
>  **Word Count:** 330  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Original/Fandom:** Fandom: Ace Attorney (Common House verse), Doctor Who reference  
>  **Pairings (if any):** Apollo/Klavier, Apollo/Clay  
>  **Warnings (Non-Con/Dub-Con etc):** mentions character death and nightmares  
>  **Summary:** Apollo having a nightmare leads to a funny realization related to a shared fandom.  
>  **Notes:** more dual destinies spoiler timey-wimey au. also metafiction of sorts

Klavier sighs waking up to Apollo in the middle of some sort of nightmare, thrashing. He ducks, making himself as small as he can shrink his frame to the bed and imagines the lights in the ceiling brightening.  (Clay's magic contribution to Apollo's bedroom are realistic skylights of stars embedded into the ceiling over the bed[1]\- he'd shown off his astronomy skills before they crashed for the night and Klavier suddenly understood why Apollo chose both of them. Both he and Clay are respective geniuses in their fields and Clay can be showy about it at the right moment.)

"Lawyerboy watch it." He hears from the other side of the bed and Klavier cautiously reaches out to shake Apollo awake, "Mausi you are having a bad dream. You are going to hurt me and Herr Terran."

The half-asleep shouted sob he gets in response is "Stop lying! Clay's dead!"

Beyond Apollo, Klavier sees Clay with a pained expression illuminated by the starlight, one hand clenched around the comforter, "I hate this, Klavier."

Klavier sighs, "I know."

Clay reaches out. "Apollo. I'm okay. I might have died once but I'm not in that universe anymore. I'm here. We're both here at the Common House." 

Apollo finally breaks out of his nightmare with both of them holding him. 

While they sit there waiting for him to calm, Clay starts laughing and Klavier just stares at him perplexed by the sudden mood change because Apollo is still not quite lucid enough to explain what joke is in Clay's head.

Clay grins, "I just realized something. Hey, Apollo, remember that time I said in my next life I wanted to be like The Doctor? I guess this house kind of granted my wish, didn't it?"

Apollo starts laughing through his tears, "I never thought of it like that. But yeah, it kind of did. And if you're The Doctor, I'm still not sure who or what Klavier and I are supposed to be."

**Author's Note:**

> [1] I snagged this idea from ysabetwordsmith's Schrodinger's Heroes Poem: ["Ad Astra Per Aspera"](http://ysabetwordsmith.dreamwidth.org/4622639.html). I think Clay would do something similar when introduced to the house's magic.


End file.
